Шоколад
by StasyRed
Summary: Немного счастья для Малфоя на День Святого Валентина. Бесплатно. Почти.


\- По-моему, он хочет дать кому-нибудь по физиономии, - поделился своим наблюдением Гарри.

\- Лично мне кажется, что он хочет по физиономии получить, - проницательно возразил Рон. - Ну, пошли, а то если опять на Магическую Защиту опоздаем, сошлет нас Слинхард архаические техники экстаза у Трелони изучать.

Гарри согласно кивнул и попытался обойти трясущегося от бешенства Малфоя справа, но тот заступил дорогу.

\- Стоять, Поттер! Думаешь, это все? Думаешь, можешь делать из меня дурака?

\- По-моему, ты и сам прекрасно справляешься.

Малфой покраснел, потом побелел от злости.

\- Ненавижу!.. Ненавижу тебя! Мне противна даже мысль о том, что ты где-то в этом замке! Меня от тебя тошнит, слышишь?

\- Туалет за углом, вторая дверь налево, - с готовностью сообщил Рон. - Там и продолжишь свои излияния. - И, не удержавшись, сострил: - А может, ты беременный?

Шутка пропала втуне.

Гарри, хмуро глядя на заклятого врага, молчал. Малфой тоже молчал. Их взгляды встретились, слизеринец вспыхнул до ушей, словно пойманный на чем-то крайне неприличном, и кинулся вперед с кулаками. От неожиданности Гарри увернуться не успел, и они сразу сошлись в ближнем бою, даже не вспомнив про магическое оружие, использовать которое никогда не медлили, вопреки всем школьным правилам и запретам. Рон озадаченно посмотрел на сцепившихся заклятых врагов, потянулся к своей волшебной палочке, но воспользоваться ею тоже не спешил: было в этой драке что-то... странное, фальшивое - в конце концов, и Рон, и Гарри схлестывались с ним не раз и не два и знали, что можно от ждать от белобрысого слизеринского хорька. Сегодня все выглядело так, словно тот действительно хотел просто получить по физиономии.

...Мазохист, что ли?.. А может, заболел чем? - с неожиданной озабоченностью подумал Рон, но вопль Гарри прервал его человеколюбивые размышления:

\- Ай! Ты чего - ошалел?

Малфой получил в челюсть, отлетев к дверям кухни, откуда домовые эльфы только что выкатили тележку с приготовленными к Рождественскому ужину сладостями. Приземление на тележке причинило непоправимый ущерб персикам с мороженым, роскошному клубничному торту, изысканному бисквиту со всякой липкой начинкой и великому числу сортов мороженого.

\- Ты что - девчонка?! - держась за голову, орал Гарри. - За волосы-то зачем?!

...точно заболел, - заключил Рон, на всякий случай поднимая палочку. Кося краем глаза на восставшего из торта Малфоя, он потянул Гарри за рукав мантии - от греха подальше: а ну как это заразно?..

\- Да пошел ты! - слизывая с губ крем ("А кстати, вкусно"), огрызнулся слизеринец, но больше в драку не рвался.

\- Сам бы ты пошел, - предложил Рон, - в лазарет, к мадам Помфри. Голову полечить.

Малфой ответил презрительным взглядом и с гордым - насколько позволяли остатки кремовых розочек пониже спины - видом удалился под причитания домовых эльфов.

Он получил все, что хотел.

Завернув за угол, Драко разжал облепленную бисквитной размазней ладонь, потную и липкую, на которой лежала прядка черных волос. Облизнув пальцы второй руки, выудил из кармана брюк бумажный пакетик, куда с превеликой осторожностью и отправил свою добычу, после чего положил пакет в нагрудный карман и, для верности прижав его рукой, быстрым шагом направился в слизеринские подземелья.

Остальное - дело техники и знаний по зельеварению, на которые он никогда не жаловался.

* * *

\- Я в библиотеку, - Гермиона наклонилась, быстро чмокнув Гарри в висок, - мадам Пинс прислала записку, что у меня не сдан справочник по растительным галлюциногенам. А я его и не брала!

\- Хочешь, я с тобой? - предложил Гарри, но тут, расталкивая выходящих из Большого Зала студентов, к нему подбежал охотник Равенкло Робби Хейман.

\- Гарри, тебя мадам Хуч зовет! Говорят, все раздевалки кто-то взломал - надо проверить, не пропало ли чего! - и он развернулся к столу Хаффлпаффа.

\- Вот черт...

У Гарри имелся печальный опыт взломанных замков и заколдованных метел, поэтому через секунду их с Роном и след простыл. Следом бросились братья Криви - Деннис, которые сегодня находился в очень боевом состоянии духа, громогласно грозил злоумышленникам всеми карами, мыслимыми и немыслимыми даже в магическим мире. Гермиона проводила их озабоченным взглядом и все-таки отправилась в библиотеку.

\- Нет, мисс Грейнджер, с вашим формуляром все в порядке. Наверное, я просто перепутала предупреждения, - озадаченно изучая клочок пергамента, сказала мадам Пинс.

\- Слава богу! А то я точно помню, что не брала эту книгу, а тут написано, что брала, да еще и опоздала со сдачей...

\- Да-да, - рассеянно отозвалась библиотекарша, перебирая карточки в коробке с должниками: странно, она точно помнила, что отправила именно это уведомление третьекурснику Слизерина Джорджу Кенту. Спрашивается, как оно могло попасть не по адресу? Внутришкольная почта плохо работает или она сама начала выживать из ума?..

Напоследок с вожделением глянув на еще не распакованные пачки новых поступлений, Гермиона пошла к дверям, размышляя, чем лучше занять себя до вечернего праздника: дописать эссе по Первой Волшебной Помощи или еще разок пройтись по материалу ближайшего факультатива, однако ее планы были самым бесцеремонным образом нарушены. Выскочивший из-за статуи Балфура Блейна человек в мантии с наброшенным на голову капюшоном схватил ее за руку и потащил в глубь библиотеки - мимо читальных залов, мимо запасников, мимо архива, мимо Запретной Секции...

\- Эй!.. - Гермиона попыталась выдернуть руку, и человек повернулся, торопливо сдернул капюшон. - Господи, Гарри, как ты меня напугал!..

Он молча кивнул, сжал ее ладонь и целеустремленно двинулся дальше по коридору. Чтобы не отставать, Гермионе пришлось перейти на рысь.

\- Что там с раздевалкой? - спросила она, несколько смущенная нетипичной даже для него молчаливостью.

Гарри снова кивнул, потом - видимо, поняв, что кивок ничего не объяснит, пояснил:

\- Пока непонятно, но никаких темных чар не нашли.

\- Слава богу, - выдохнула она и, стоило им завернуть за угол, за которым обнаружилась узкая винтовая лестница, о существовании которой Гермиона, при всей любви к библиотеке, даже не догадывалась, ахнула: - Ух ты! А куда это мы?..

\- Увидишь, - лаконично ответил Гарри и, наконец-то обратив внимание на то, что она за ним не поспевает, сбавил шаг. Гермиона доверчиво и благодарно улыбнулась, и он, внезапно покраснев, отвернулся.

Повеяло холодом, Гермиона зябко поежилась. Гарри подтянул ее поближе и набросил на плечи свою мантию. Идти сразу стало неудобно, но через пару шагов она подладилась под его темп:

\- Прямо как под мантией-невидимкой, правда?.. Помнишь, как раньше?..

Он молчал, едва заметно хмуря брови, и Гермиона коснулась его щеки:

\- Гарри?..

Гарри медленно повернулся, замедляя шаг. Глаза под очками потемнели, и у Гермионы засосало под ложечкой, как в первый раз, когда она увидела такой взгляд - давно, два года назад, под веткой омелы в уголке для поцелуев... Ее глаза сами собой скользнули к его растрескавшимся, как и всегда зимой, губам. Гермиона несмело улыбнулась, и, притянутый этой улыбкой, как магнитом, Гарри качнулся вперед, закрывая глаза... Но тут же отпрянул и снова потянул ее за руку, не сказав ни слова до тех пор, пока они не оказались на крошечной площадке, темной и мрачной, где даже факел выглядел очень одиноко и от этого угрюмо.

\- Смотри, - с затаенной гордостью в голосе сказал он, подводя ее к зарешеченному стрельчатому окну, откуда открывался совершенно удивительный, воистину волшебный вид на озеро. В ярком сиянии луны белоснежная гладь его оледеневших вод казалась призрачной и бесконечной. Скалы и берега терялись в ночи, и оно словно висело в бездонном, исколотом звездами мраке.

\- Красиво... - выдохнула Гермиона, с любопытством огляделась и подняла взгляд к Гарри: - Зачем мы здесь?..

\- Я хотел тебя поздравить.

\- Так ведь ты ведь уже...

\- Еще раз! - упрямо и словно бы сердито вскинулся он.

\- А почему тут?..

\- Чтобы нам никто не помешал. Чтобы только ты... - Гарри занервничал. - Чтобы только ты и я... Мы... - он прислушался к этому слову и повторил, уже уверенней: - Мы.

Он никогда не был романтиком, поэтому неуклюжие и трогательные проявления его чувств Гермиона ценила больше всего на свете. Она подбадривающе улыбнулась, и он вложил ей в руку перевязанную красной ленточкой коробочку, в которой обнаружился шоколад в форме сердечек.

Сердце у Гермионы растаяло.

\- Попробуй, - выпалил он, не дав ей сказать ни слова - может быть, просто боясь того, что может услышать. - Это не простые конфеты, а волшеб...

Она положила шоколадное сердечко в рот, Гарри, не договорив, торопливо сунул себе за щеку второе и, развернув ее к себе, прижался губами к губам - крепко, зажмурившись, даже переносицу наморщив. В следующую секунду голова у Гермионы пошла кругом. Таких необычных, странных, восхитительных, невероятных, фантастических... она не могла подобрать слово, это было все сразу и даже чуть-чуть больше - ощущений ей еще не доводилось испытывать.  
Да-да, не доводилось, несмотря на...

В голове замелькали разные мысли, распуганные одной: до праздника еще куча времени, а у нее как у старосты есть отдельная комната...

\- М-м-м...

Шоколад таял во рту и на губах - их с Гарри соприкасающихся губах, наполняя тела сладостью и жаром.

\- Вкусно?.. - хрипло выдохнул он и, когда она кивнула, подтолкнул вверх ее держащую коробочку руку: - Возьми еще...

Вторая конфета - и второй поцелуй - были совсем другими: воздушными и искрящимися, как пузырьки газировки, от которых щекотно в носу. В этот раз Гермиона сама его поцеловала, и Гарри неуверенно, будто в первый раз, отвечал. Потом она коснулась губами его щеки, носа... хотела поцеловать в другую щеку, но губы натолкнулись на холодное стекло очков.

\- Ой. Новые?.. - только сейчас заметила она.

\- Сто лет назад заказал, на всякий случай, - Гарри быстро снял их и хотел сунуть в карман, но промахнулся, и очки, жалобно звякнув, упали на пол.

Этого никто не заметил - они снова целовались.

\- Теперь я... - прошептал Гарри и выбрал шоколадное сердечко, после которого поцелуй был так горек и горяч, что у Гермионы подогнулись ноги, и ему пришлось ее подхватить.

\- Спасибо, - некстати пробормотала она и, испытывая ужасную неловкость, добавила: - Может, пойдем... - и совсем тихо, заикаясь, закончила: - Ко... ко мне?..  
Но Гарри не услышал. Он снова распахнул мантию, прижал ее к себе и сжал так, что она ойкнула.

\- Я тебя люблю, - печально выдохнул он, заглядывая ей в глаза.

\- Я знаю, - она потерлась носом о его нос. - Я тоже люблю тебя, Гар... - он перебил ее поцелуем, обиженным, резким, больше похожим на укус.

\- Гарри?..

Он смотрел сверху вниз темными в полумраке глазами. Черты лица внезапно заострились, сделав его незнакомым, почти чужим, в глазах серебром блеснула сталь. Гермиона невольно подняла руку и, отгоняя наваждение, снова погладила его по щеке. Гарри, зажмурившись, прижался к ее ладони. Брови дрогнул и надломились, словно от боли.

Ей стало тревожно. Червячок сомнения шевельнулся в душе.

\- Гарри?.. Что с тобой?..

\- Ничего. Молчи. Просто поцелуй меня.

Она уперлась ему в плечи.

\- Гарри, что-то случилось?..

\- Нет, ничего. Просто я люблю тебя, - с придыханием сказал он и повторил: - Люблю.

Он опять наклонился, но Гермиона увернулась и, как Гарри ни упирался, все-таки развернула его к свету, заглянула в глаза.

\- Ты опять, да? Что теперь от меня скрываешь? Что случилось? Честное слово, Гарри, если ты...

\- Ничего. Честное слово, - губ на долю секунду коснулась усмешка, и он отступил к лестнице: - Мне пора, Уизли ждет.

\- Рон?.. - фамилия царапнула Гермионе слух.

\- Ага, Рон... Мне правда пора, - перебил Гарри, быстрым движением набросил на голову капюшон и, оставив оторопевшую Гермиону стоять с опустевшей коробочкой в руке, исчез. С лестницы донесся и затих быстрый топот.

Гермиона опустила взгляд на пол.

Очки.

\- Гарри!.. Гарри, погоди!

Догнать его она, конечно же, не смогла, а когда они встретились перед праздником, Гарри с недоумением помотал головой:

\- Это не мои.

\- Как не твои - ты же сегодня после обеда... Когда мы...

Что-то в его взгляде заставило Гермиону умолкнуть и беззаботно пожать плечами:

\- Наверное, я просто перепутала.

Странные интонации, незнакомые жесты, неуверенные поцелуи, подсознательная тревога, не дававшая ей покоя во время этого странного свидания, - все стало понятно. Гермиона улыбнулась все еще смотрящему на нее Гарри, внутренне закипая от ненависти к тому, кто посмел так бесстыже ее обмануть, надругаться над ее чувствами. Она передернулась от гадливого чувства, прокрутив в памяти случившееся – только не с Гарри, а с Малфоем на его месте. Все то, что совсем недавно вызывало нежность, теперь вызывало отвращение. К горлу подступил кисловатый комок.

Отныне шоколад точно не будет входить в список ее любимых сладостей.

Поднявшись на цыпочки, Гермиона чмокнула Гарри в лоб - так сочно, что подошедший к ним в этот момент Рон аж крякнул.

\- Идите вперед, я скоро, - пообещала она и выскочила за дверь гостиной, чтобы провести ближайшие четверть часа у входа в слизеринские подземелья с палочкой наготове. Роившиеся в ее голове проклятья напугали бы самого Сириуса Блэка, много чего повидавшего и испытавшего на своем веку, а уж бедного профессора Флитвика, вне всяких сомнений, довели бы до обморока.

Наконец, он появился - тот, кто, как она не сомневалась, и устроил всю эту гнусную, отвратительную комедию. Но отплатить обидчику Гермиона не успела, потому что следом за Малфоем в коридор протрусила Пенси с пафосной коробкой в виде сердца в руках.

\- Ну же, Драко-ончик... - жалобно пропела она и предприняла очередную - явно не первую, судя по тому, каким отработанным маневром увернулся Малфой, - попытку всучить эту коробку ему.

\- Я тебе сто раз говорил - не смей меня так называть! - огрызнулся он. - И запомни: я ненавижу, слышишь - НЕНАВИЖУ! - шоколад! У меня на него аллергия! С детства! - Малфой ударил Пенси по руке, коробка упала на пол, и шоколадные сердечки брызнули в разные стороны, и он зажал себе нос: - Даже на запах!.. Ненавижу! Дура!

Гермиона растерянно смотрела на конфеты, на готовую вот-вот зарыдать Пенси, на тут же ощетинившегося, стоило ему увидеть ее, Малфоя: выходит, она ошиблась?.. Но погодите: тогда, получается, что в школе есть кто-то другой...

Главный слизеринец и его прихвостни моментально покинули ее мысли.

А что до Малфоя... Похоже, у него действительно аллергия на шоколад - иначе с чего бы он весь покрылся красными пятнами?.


End file.
